I Need To Tell You Something
by Zonela
Summary: Lucy has fallen in love with Natsu, and she wants to confess to him how she feels, but just doesn't know how, and Natsu has been having some trouble confessing something to Lucy as well. One-Shot.


Lucy sat at her desk with no motivation to write or to do anything else because of one small thing she couldn't get off of her mind; that she was in love. Normally, this wouldn't bother her so much considering she always wanted to have a boyfriend, but the person that she had fallen for was what was making her feelings somewhat unbearable and distracting. She had fallen in love with her flame- headed partner, Natsu Dragneel.

For quite some time now, whenever she was around him, her heart would beat at a painful pace, making her feel like it was going to burst out of her chest, her checks normally become a rosy color and sometimes her whole face would be a bright red, and the overall joy she felt when she was around him. At first, she denied that she was in love with the idiot, and she tried to play it off that she would become tired from the jobs they did and she was just happy to be with her close friends, but she would end up feeling the same when she was alone with him as well.

Now, she was sitting at her desk twiddling her thumbs and racking her brain out trying to decide if she should confess it to him. It wasn't that she was afraid of rejection or anything, it was more so about how he would react. Would he laugh and think it was a joke? Or would he think this was an opportunity to "get to know her better?" Also, what would happen to their partnership? Would it crumble to pieces or become stronger than it had ever been before? And if she was going to confess, when and where would she do it? This was just so confusing and complicated she didn't even know where to start with the whole thing; she's never done this before.

She let out a sigh before she stood up and began to prepare for the job she was taking with the rest of her team. Then, she thought of solution to her problems or a possible solution that is, "Maybe I'll tell him after the mission! We normally split off once the mission is over, Natsu and I generally hang out together… or he follows me to my house… uninvited…" her voice was full of determination (except when she began to think about all those times Natsu broke into her house). She knew that as long she didn't choke when she confessed to him, there was nothing to stop her.

* * *

><p>She swore she would kill them all once this was over. There they all were, sharing the <em>same<em> room for the whole weekend. Thanks to their client, who just happens to own a hotel and hot springs, and invited them _all_ to stay there as thanks for getting rid of the bandits that kept harassing his customers and taking anything they wanted to. They didn't even have to put in an effort to stop them, especially since they had Erza, the knight who doesn't even understand the term, "holding back." Gray, Erza, and Natsu were all having a pillow fight to the death as Happy cheered them on, while Wendy, Carla, and Lucy were sitting off to the side waiting for the building to combust.

"Is something wrong Lucy-san?" Lucy looked to her side to see Wendy looking up at her with a concerned look.

She shook her head, "Nope! Sorry I was just spacing out." She looked over at the three maniacs beating each other with pillows, and a smile reached her face as she looked at Natsu with that stupid cocky grin of his as he and Gray bad mouthed each other. Then, without any kind of warning, a pillow came flying in her face at a force that made it seem like she was being hit with bricks.

She let out a shriek as Natsu just laughed at her and Gray began to yell at him and call him an idiot, "Sorry Luce!" she let the pillow slide off of her face and once she opened her eyes, she noticed a hint of redness to Natsu's face. Lucy was completely shocked; she rarely ever saw Natsu blush, but why was he? A thought occurred to her just then; was he in love with her? She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the fact that he might love her back made this whole confession thing seem a lot easier.

"Alright," Erza began, "I think it is about time we stopped horsing around. Now, do you know if the hotel has any booze?" Gray and Natsu cringed at the memories of all the girls being drunk; they remembered Erza being the worst of them all. They never wanted to experience that again…

"I-I don't think they do…" Gray spoke with fear in his voice as he was trying to prevent the destruction of humanity, "Plus, it's getting late… I think it is better if we just go to bed…"

As Gray and Natsu tried to convince Erza that the hotel didn't have an alcoholic beverages, even though they didn't know if they did or not, Wendy asked Lucy for her help to set up their futons so that she could go to bed. Luckily for Natsu and Gray, Erza noticed them and decided that it would be better to go to bed instead.

Once all the beds were set up, she noticed that Natsu's was right next to hers. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked and then she realized that her face was probably redder than a lunar eclipse.

"N-nothing! Good night!" she shouted as she ducked under her covers to try to hide her embarrassment. This really couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>This had been one of the longest weeks of Lucy's life; all week their entire team had been going on missions together, and by the time that Lucy wasn't around the others, it was extremely late at night and she was just too tired to do anything else. She wished she could go on a mission alone with Natsu or get a chance with him alone before or after. She got close to having that, but sadly, Happy was with them, and there was <em>no<em> way in hell that she was going to confess her love when that vexing blue feline was there with them. He probably would have said, "she liiiiikes you," while rolling his tongue and making it seem like one big joke.

As Lucy entered the guild, she smiled because nothing was out of place; Cana was having her normal barrel of alcohol, Erza was eating her cake, Elfman was yelling about being a man, Happy was trying to get Carla's attention, and Juvia was fawning over Gray as Natsu and himself were at each other's throats. She had no idea what they were fighting about, but she assumed it was just another fight over who was stronger, until she heard Gray yell, "Just go tell her already!"

She turned towards them, _what does he need to tell someone? And who is he telling it to?_ She couldn't help but get a bit excited, but she knew that it might not be what she thinks it is, but a part of her was just full of hope that it was.

"I don't know if I'm ready… yet though…" Natsu's face became a bright red as he looked down at the ground, "maybe you should tell her…"

_Tell her what?! Tell her what?!_ Lucy tried to act like she wasn't listening into their conversation.

"Hey Lucy," she turned to see Macao sitting near where she was standing. He beckoned her over, "What do you think they're fighting about?"

A part of Lucy really wanted to say that Natsu was going to confess his love for her, but she knew that was just her fantasies going wild. She shrugged, "I'm not sure…" then she paused and a question flew out of her mouth that she regretted asking the second it came out, "What do you think they are fighting about?" she said it really quickly with a rather high-pitched voice.

"Well, maybe they're fighting about-"

Macao was interrupted by his partner Wakaba, "I think Natsu is in love with someone."

Lucy hoped her face wasn't bright red right now, "R-really?!" she tried to act surprised.

"You really think Natsu-nii is in love?" Romeo started, "I don't think he is really the type to-"

"You don't know that!" Lucy shouted, and immediately regretted it, "uhh…what I meant was.., you know…" she wasn't quite sure how to recover from that, "anything c-could happen!"

"I guess Gray is just trying to get him to man up and confess!" Wakaba laughed.

"Yeah, but that's Elfman's job isn't it?" Macao laughed with him.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu slammed into her and put his arm around her shoulders, "just the girl I wanted to see!" he smiled.

Lucy's face grew redder than it already was, and she could hear the faint snickers of Macao and Wakaba while they moved their eyebrows up and down at the two. Lucy shot them a glare and they turned away, but she knew they were still listening in.

"So Luce… I need to tell you something…" he whispered to her as he forcefully turned her away from the rest of the guild. She was sure her heart was going to explode with the fact that it was probably beating at a thousand miles per hour, she was praying that he couldn't hear it. Then she noticed that his face was red again, and not only that, she could feel his heartbeat because of the way he was pressed up against her. He was just like her, nervous, flustered, light-headed, all of the things that came with loving someone.

He began to speak again only this time, he seemed to have trouble finding the words he wanted to say, "So… you see… I am… I am… I am…" he got quieter and quieter; she didn't think he's ever been that quiet before, even in his sleep. This was hard enough for her to try to confess, but he was either extremely brave or stupid for trying to say it around the rest of the guild. "You see…" he tried it once again, "I… I am… I need to… I NEED TO GO PEE IN THE WOODS! BYE!" he ran out of the guild faster than Jet running away from Erza because he ate her cake.

"NATSU! YOU COWARD!" Gray yelled as he chased after him. Normally, it would be Happy to chase after him, but he didn't seem to really care that much.

"What… was… that?!" Lucy said to herself as she just stood in the same spot trying to comprehend what exactly happened.

"What was that about?" Lucy jumped as she heard the frightful knight, Erza. "I hope they realize the whole guild could heard that."

"The fight they had?"

"No, the whole 'peeing in the woods' thing."

"Oh…" she was sure the whole guild could hear their fight too, but Erza was probably too busy with her cake at the time to notice their fight what so ever.

"What's the matter, Lucy?"

"O-oh, noting! Nothing at all!"

Erza smiled, "Come on now, I know that's a lie. You can tell me what's wrong." It was hard enough for Lucy to tell Natsu how she felt, and now she had to explain herself to Erza as well?

"You can tell Juvia what is wrong too!" Juvia appeared out of nowhere, and Lucy felt like members of the guild would come to ask her to talk about it one after another now.

Lucy sighed, "I guess… you could say I'm a little…" she really didn't want to say it, "love sick…" she said as quietly as she could, but of course, both of them still heard it.

"With who?" Juvia began to sound like a demon crawling up from the depths of hell to kill Lucy, but then again, she always sounded like that when she thought there was a point one chance of a love rival getting in the way between her and Gray.

"It's not Gray, Juvia…"

Both Erza and Juvia smiled, "I think we know who it is," Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Listen Lucy, you should tell him how you feel as soon as possible. You shouldn't wait on minute. The more you wait, the stronger the feelings become and the harder it will become to tell them how you feel." Lucy could tell she was speaking from experience with a certain blue-haired man, and there was no way Lucy wasn't going to take her advice, but before Lucy could say anything, Juvia began to speak.

"Juvia thinks you should confess as soon as possible as well!" she turned her head away from them, "and if you and Natsu are together, than that is one less love rival Juvia has to deal with."

"What are you mumbling over there?" Lucy asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer to that question.

Juvia jumped, "Oh, nothing!" she got behind Lucy and began to push her out the guild, "Go! Go tell him how you feel! GO~"

Lucy smiled and once she was out of the guild hall, she knew exactly were to go, the woods not too far from were Fairy Tail used to be when they were known as the weakest guild in Fiore. She ran there with her heart racing and head held up high. She really felt like she could finally do it; she was going to tell that stupid flame head that she was in love with him!

Once she got to the place she anticipated him to be, it didn't take long to find him. He was slamming his head against one of the many large tree trunks yelling, "I'M SO STUPID! I'M SO STUPID!" Yup, she is in love with _that_. She wondered how long he had been doing that for, and also, didn't Gray chase after him? Oh whatever, she didn't really care right now.

"Umm… Natsu…?"

He immediately stopped smashing his head and turned towards her, "Oh, hey Luce!" he lifted his hand up and waved at her with a big smile while blood dripped down from his forehead down to his chin.

"Hey!" she smiled back, "Umm… Natsu… I really want to tell you something. It is really impor-"

She was interrupted, "I have something to tell you too!" he grabbed onto her shoulders, limiting the space between them.

"Well, let me say mine first-"

"I'm in love with Gray."

All thoughts in Lucy's head floated away after hearing that, "Huh?"

Natsu's face was pure crimson, "Don't make me say it again..." Lucy felt her soul had just drifted out of her body, and she sure did look like it did as well. "Uhh… Luce? Are you still with us?" he waved his hand in front of her face, but there was no response.

"Oh wow, you broke her!" Natsu turned to see Gray behind him, "It took me quite a while to find you. I'm surprised she got here first." He was out of breath; Natsu could tell he was just running around all of Magnolia to find him.

Natsu shrugged, "She is taking it better than I thought she would." He turned back to Lucy, "That's right! You also had something you wanted to tell me! Well, what is it?" Natsu asked, but Lucy wasn't quite with the world anymore.

"Well, I don't think she's going to tell you what it was now. Let's go. She'll snap out of it eventually." Gray grabbed Natsu's hand and they began to skip away together off into the sunset laughing joyfully as blood continued to drip down Natsu's face.

Lucy woke up with a jolt; she was sweaty and panting. _What was that?!_ She really didn't know what parts were a dream and which ones weren't. She felt lost and confused. She looked down to see that she was wearing her regular clothes instead of her PJ's, and she was indeed in her bed. Maybe she came home from one of those missions and just passed out? She wasn't quite sure, but she got herself out of bed and decided to head towards the guild.

When she got there, everything was what Fairy Tail would call normal; Elfman yelling about being a man, Erza eating her cake, etc. But, there was one thing that seemed off. That's right, Natsu and Gray weren't fighting- that was odd. She looked over at them and they were just talking to Mirajane at the counter. Then, Natsu turned his head and spotted her, and then he lifted his finger to his lips and winked at her while making a shushing noise.

_WAS IT REALLY A DREAM!?_

* * *

><p>I'm not sorry! XD This is a birthday present to my friend, Elle, who is now 16 years old. Happy birthday my friend! She ships both Nalu and Gratsu really hard, so I figured this would be the type of story she would enjoy, which she very much did. I apologize for anyone who wanted more Nalu at the end! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
